The Blood Rains SYoT
by CrazyPsychoStalkerChild
Summary: Its the 82 Hunger Games, and the Capitol is back for blood- More gore, more comedy, more romance! Closed ( There is a hold-up in the arena. Please be patient whilst LilsVea, our loving president sorts through these issues. )
1. Intro Form

The blood Rains, the eighty-second Hunger games.

The rebellion might have succeeded and the districts forced the capitol children to play their own games in an arena Katniss Everdeen and her husband skillfully designed, and, just like the districts did, the Capitol rebelled and both Katniss and Peeta were killed on the second raid, after a bloody year of fighting back, the Capitol went back to they're luxuries, and just to spite the districts- They reopened the Hunger Games and this time, the traps are more ruthless and the tributes more cunning than any of the last...  
And now, may the Games begin...

Okay, here the rules- send me you're tribute via PM, and if it is badly done I won't accept it  
(Example of bad entry)  
Name" Mary  
District:12  
Age:16  
Family: Mom, dad, brother  
Friends: Mo  
Appearance: brown hair blue eyes, tan  
(Good tribute)  
Name: Marianna "Mari" Ten  
District: 12 (Or 10)  
Family: Mother (Tammy, Long graying blonde hair, blue eyes, 40), Father( John, Stubby black hair, friendly blue eyes and a shadow of stubble, 46), Brother( Joseph, Long, wavy brown hair and blue eyes, 15)  
Friends: Mo( 16, has a dark complexion and black eyes, he has no hair, is her best friend)  
Appearance: Chocolate brown hair normally swept up in a side-ponytail, she has large, friendly blue eyes and her normally pale skin is tanned, she is normal height, she has a delicate small nose and full, pale lips

See the difference? I will only accept something like that^ I know female tributes are so fun to make, but if you want to make two tributes, one should be a male.

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
District (1 or 2 districts):  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Family/pets/friends:  
Enemies:  
Token:  
Strengths (5max):  
Weakness (3 min.):  
Fear (optional)  
History (Needs to be detailed):  
Reaped or volunteered (If volunteered, why?):  
Reaping reaction:  
Weapon of choice:  
Career (alliance with career tributes?):  
Alliances (Y/N):  
Romance in arena (real or fake?):  
Reaping outfit:  
Interview outfit (optional):  
Chariot outfit (optional):  
Preferred death:  
Anything I missed:

~CrazyPsychoStalkerChild


	2. Our loving tributes

District 1- Luxury  
Female: Acalia Fern  
Male: Emery Velt  
District 2- Masonry  
Female: Victicious Massen  
Male: Nioh Cadwell  
District 3- Electronics  
Female: Olivia 'Liv' McMaster  
Male: Jonathon 'Jace' Hunter  
X District 4- Fishing  
Male: Corey 'Tripp' Ashwey  
Female: Arianna 'Ari' Whiteraven  
X District 5- Power  
Male: Dako Tacody  
Female: Lollila 'Lolli' Saven  
District 6- Transportation  
Male: Spika Cobain  
Female: Lia Harris  
District 7- Lumber  
Male: Taxin Maup  
Female: Minka Callahan  
District 8- Textiles  
Male: Adrian Spindle  
Female: Elsa Fairbain  
District 9- Grain  
Male: Miles Stark  
Female: Zaria Paska  
District 10- Livestock  
Male: Levine 'Levi' Gerven  
Female: Tylerin Lukus  
District 11- Agriculture  
Male: Rowan Thorn  
Female: Catalina 'Cat' Rose  
District 12- Coal Mining  
Male: George Phills  
Female: Riley Reets

May the games begin!  
-Crazy


	3. The sponsoring

How to sponsor!1!  
The easiest way to earn 10 points is- reviewing  
the easiest way to gain 20 points- Submitting a character  
the easiest way to earn 150 points- Making me some good fan art.  
The easiest way to earn? Points- Answer Psycho trivia  
the easiest way to earn? Points- Crazy trivia  
the easiest way to earn? Points- Stalker trivia

Easy enough, right?  
WRONG!  
You can also get 50 points by having somebody refer to your tribute.

5 point items

A single cracker  
A handheld mirror  
Piece of 5-foot string  
A single sock.  
Ten zippers.  
Two slices of apple.  
A band-aid  
A neon orange strip of cloth  
A Spoon  
Craft tape  
Biker gloves

10 point items

Thin gloves  
Half a pack of crackers.  
A pair of socks (thin)  
A single sock (thick)  
A beige/dark green bandana  
A four-foot piece of plastic  
A collapsible brush  
A single arrow  
six-inch piece of razor wire.  
Duct tape.  
Some bad quality sandals

20 point items

a full pack of crackers  
A pair of thick socks.  
A long tee-shirt.  
Leggings.  
Powdered sleeping drugs (enough for 3 minutes)  
A small vial of honey  
flint.  
Venison  
A messenger bag (off-white)  
Bottle of iodine.  
4 litre bottle of water (full)  
Poison (powdered, enough for one human)

50 point items.

A bag of trail mix  
Medium piece of venison  
Sun glasses.  
A rain jacket  
A bow  
three arrows  
Spear shaft  
A pair of jeans  
helmet.  
Sweater  
A big stick for hitting people with.  
ten crossbow bolts  
spear head  
One throwing star/dagger  
Sleeping bag

100 point items

A bow  
A crossbow  
a magazine (A clip){Crossbow bolts}((25))  
A solar powered watch  
A large piece of venison  
Thin beef stew  
Spear  
five shruikan/daggers  
A large pouch of poisons  
a snuggie  
A tent for one person (navy blue)  
Large hunk of venison  
Blowdarts (15)  
Blowgun  
Axe  
machete

200 point items

A bow with 30 arrows and a scope  
Spear gun  
Thick beef stew  
Flint and steel  
night vision glasses  
Full first aid kit- Blood poison medication, burn ointment, peroxide, thick gauze, stitches and several band-aids  
Chilli powder  
three person tent with compartments, windows and ropes to keep it tethered  
Long sword  
Short sword  
Poison-dipped daggers (5)

150 point items

A boomerang  
A foot of razor wire  
Goat skin tarp  
Mixed fruits  
Liquid poison  
A long red blanket  
A Swiss army knife  
several shark teeth  
Super glue  
metal rod

There are several others that I didn't put here, but you ask me about it and I will give you the 'price', you can sponsor any tribute (unless they're dead) and... Ya...

Sponsors:  
luvsdumbledee97:20  
PrincessScissors:20  
. .:20  
Monsterlovergirl:20  
XXbuttonsXX:20  
ShadowDragon654:20  
:20  
Emmy Soleil:20  
mnmdancin12:40  
Katannamoinestormstorm:40

Oh, and evry once and a while I will send a gift to your tribute~

-Crazy


	4. District five, and we depart with a tear

Crazy Trivia, which is worth 35 points. Who are the two dead rebellion lovebirds?  
District five:

Lollila 'Lolli' Saven. 14

I lay in bed, marveling at how my wavy dark blonde hair mages to splay out like that in my sleep. Then reality hits- Its reaping day.  
But with something terrible like this happening, the large, grey power plant off to the left of our small house, which is white like most of District five has given all workers ages 12-18 the day off, for the reapings. And then once again, I begin to worry about my appearance. I was lanky to the point of awkwardness and my chest was so small, I could barely wear a strapless dress without it falling off of my stick-thin frame. I roll over on my lumpy mattress and glare at my clock which read, almost cheerfully '4:28 A.M' With a back-cracking stretch, I roll off my bed and straighten my long legs to peer into my closet and get ready for, what Koralie calls 'An absolutely crappy day' I smirk at the thought and pull a lumpy green thing that my father had threw at my head in the middle of a drunken rage while my mother had escaped into the bathroom, she was just too sweet. Always thinking about her family, but my father had to ruin it, spending our money on liquor and petty things- _Shutup._ I chide myself, almost cheerily as I pull the green dress over my head and feeling the creamy lace collar brushing my collarbone and the lace transfusing into a lumpy material that cuts off slantwise against my knees.  
I pull a brush through my shoulder-length curls and then browse my small collection of books for an old one called 'Dracula' I adore it and have read it so many times, I find comfort in the strange style of writing. I flip to the 69'Th page, something exciting is _always_ on the 69'Th page...  
Never mind, I was wrong, I think it was the most boring page in the whole book...  
I throw down my book and barrel into the kitchen to quickly devour an apple and some grey crackers.  
I proceed to chug some orange juice from the carton and go and wake up Cane before deciding against it and sit down in front of his bed, and a small bile thought pops up out of nowhere, _Hey, why not scare him awake?_ And I agree before picking up one of his many pillows, I take a sidelong glance at the clock '5:51' and then I throw the pillow at Cane's peaceful, dark head that looks so much like our horrible, cruel father "Cane! Cane! Wake up!" I cry and he bolts upright, his wide dark eyes widening in fear and I bolt, trying to mask my snicker as he cries out and leaps out of bed, moving out of his room as fast as his seven-year old legs would take him, and then he spots me and his chubby face twists into a scowl and he turns to tattle on me, but I was already in my room and feeling terrible and giddy at the same time, I'll apologise to him later, I decide finally and dive into a new novel Jace had found for me, it was a bit torn and smelled of fish, but I still wanted to read 'Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix'

"Lolli, hunny wake up!" I hear my mother's hazy voice and I slowly rub my eyes, "Hmm..?" I say sleepily and sit up, hearing my father's wakeup call "Get up! Get up, you insolent child!" And then a tone softer "Cane! Giddy on up!"  
I leap off my bed, were I must have fallen asleep on the fourth chapter of my book, and I lace up my black leather thigh-high boots on and boot it out the door, catching a brief glimpse of my little brother, who scowled as soon as he saw me exciting through the back door.  
I scrambled through spotless and dull district five too catch up to Jace and Koralie, who were laughing at a cloud in the vivid blue sky- The only non-dull thing around here, well, other than the 'Capitolians' with they're strange sense of fashion. A latch a hand on either of my friend's shoulders, they both jumped and made a little scream noise and turned to look at me before Koralie burst out laughing, her light brown hair bouncing around her face as she laughed, which caused me to laugh along with her and Jace laughed a bit awkwardly and ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. As our random bout of laughter faded, we all walked in a bit of silence before Koralie piped up, "Sooo... What's new?" I snort a bit as her conversational skills never cease to amaze me, "Well, for starters, I learned you advice was _totally, utterly and completely _wrong," The two look up, Jace's eyes were twinkling with laughter as I continue, "Something exciting doesn't really happen on page sixty-nine!" A derisive snort of laughter from Koralie later and one of Jace's sarcastic comments later, we were in the square, we have our finger's pricked and are sent our separate ways, me off with fourteen year olds, Koralie off with the fifteen year olds and Jace away with the fifteen year olds as well.  
A few minutes later, a woman dressed in neon yellow stalks up to the stage, her face twisted in a scowl, her yellow eyebrows knit together and her yellow lips turned down.  
" Hi, welcome to the Hunger games, my name is Sky and yadada..." She immediately flicks her small hands, tipped with five-inch yellow acrylics towards Canai, our mentor, well one of the three. Canai, Joshua and Augustus- Augustus was probably too drunk to remember his own name, and Joshua was probably doing something _real_ nasty with his wife, Samantha. So little thirteen year old Canai was stuck with mentoring kids who were probably older than her, I could see her comically red hair bobbing up and down from her snickers.  
" So, ya, you guys were bad and you Capitol _freaking crushed you like a bug!_" Sky clapped her hands together and actually skipped the video thing and pulled a slip of paper from the girls bowl, not even giving us time to hold our breaths before she announced in her bored, nasally voice, "Lollila Saven." She says, and then her face actually breaks out in a grin as she begins to bob to an unknown beat.  
My breath catches in my throat and I feel like curling up in a ball and bawling my eyes out- But I don't I walk up to the stage and put a brave face on, which I bet looked like a grimace of pain, but it felt like somebody was physically sitting on my chest, constricting my lungs.  
A as I reach the stage, Sky's scowl was on her face once more as she dunked her hand in the boys bowl and announced the tribute, I didn't pay attention, everything was going in slow motion around me, I could see the devastated look on Jace's face, it looked like Koralie was about to break down, and I could see my mother, crying into my father's shoulder, he was sober. I smiled a bit, but then time sped up again as Sky was pushing us away from everyone and into the goodbyes room.

As soon as I sit down, my family bustles in, Cane was sobbing into his father's arms, my father was looking tense and weary, the look he gets before getting drunk and my mother was sobbing, gut-wrenching sounds that made me wrap my arms around her shuddering form, my mother looked like me, except she had a larger chest and was a bit bigger boned than me.  
But nothing mattered as we all hugged and everyone accept my father, who stood towards the back of the room.  
Three minutes passed by in a flurry of tears, hugs and brief, comforting words, and as Cane was being pulled out of the room he said, "Sissy, I forgive you." And then they were gone, as I watched them go, tears burned the back of my throat, but I knew I had to keep it cool, I did not want to look like a sniveling idiot in front of Jace, when his muscular form barrels through the door and then Koralie follows, her sobs almost as gut wrenching as my mother's, but on a deeper, more personal level.  
Jace quickly grabs my thin shoulders and he stares into my eyes, I'm so entranced I don't even notice the tears leaking down his face, and I felt the words aching on the tip of my tongue, but before I can say anything, we are all hugging and I feel something in me break and we're all holding each other, trying to wipe tears away at the same time and not bothering about stepping on each other's toes or anything like we normally did, but as the thick, oak door creaked open, a white-clad peacekeeper was about to escort them out and she saw our state, mussed hair, mingled tears and mournful eyes, he backed away and said in a low, gruff voice "One more minute. Sixty... Fifty nine..." The peacekeeper backed out, still counting as we all hurriedly wiped the others tears away, or, in Koralie's case, helped each other straighten up our hair, but our last farewell time ended and right before they left, Koralie and Jace both pushed a bronze wire ring with a green gem on the center, and right before my two best friends left, Koralie cried out, "I better see that ring again! But on your _living,_ pale fingers. Got it?" I nod, almost in a daze as Jace adds slowly, "I'm going to miss you, Lolli." But then the peacekeeper interrupted us and dragged them away with surprising strength, and as I sat there, trying to slow my breathing and figure out what I was going to do with myself, I still have _twenty_ freaking minutes left, for crying out loud!  
And just as I felt that nobody was going to be visiting me, when Tally and her cronies appear in the doorway, Tally looking as rat-face as ever and her cronies, Helga and Greta, both meaty girls with greasy black hair pulled away from they're pudgy faces, Helga was eying me with her little brown pig-eyes and Greta had her smirk on- which normally looked like a feral animal snarling at you, thin lips, pulled back across her large, yellow horse-teeth and her flat nose managing to look like a snout. But as I look back to Tally, I noticed her coarse dark hair was pulled back in an awkward imitation of a twist and her pale rat eyes had several layers of eye liner and I almost smiled at the thought of her stressing over how hard her hair was to work with, or how she kept getting makeup in her eyes. But my amusing thoughts where cut short by Tally's high, breathy voice, "You know, I _was_ going to volunteer for you," Her cronies smirk to each other and Tally's voice dripped with malice, "But I decided it would be more fun watching you die in the arena." They all smile and laugh at me and then Tally flutters her sour-milk coloured fingers at me and giggled, a high-pitch, scratchy noise, "Kay, bye now!" She fled out of the room, cackling in glee and I could barely make out Helga and Greta's barking laughter and Tally's own squeaky one.  
I sigh and realise that Tally was just trying to get to me, and that she was my final visitor, too, I wished I could've saw Stweek, my extremely fluffy black and white kitty cat. But it was too late now, and I settle back down into my chair and begin to marvel over the small ring that fit perfectly on my pinky, so, instead of crying over my retched luck, I slide the ring on and lean against my chair, a smile playing along my dark pink lips.

Dako Tacody. 15

_ Ugh..._  
I groan mentally, squirming around in my white button down shirt and itchy black slacks, why did my mom send me out in this? I don't know but her mysterious illness seems to have abated for a little while, because I noticed that sad little shuffle in her step was gone and her yellowish skin had been given some of its colour back. And even though dad and I couldn't get her out of the house due to 'A _very_ sad time' Which hurts Cassidy's fragile heart, so we agreed to let her stay with dad, and just as I was bounding out the door, I saw a bobbing blonde head coming up to me. _Kassina._ I try to dodge her oncoming arrival by ducking behind one of district five's spotless, squat buildings, but I think I was either a fraction of a millisecond too slow, or Kassina's large blue eyes could see through thick, white concrete, I peek out from behind the wall and see her bounding up to me in what seemed like an extremely tight dress that was very short and so low-cut I felt my pale cheeks flush. And then she giggled that bitchy-ditzy giggle that seemed to get _all_ guys falling over her, but she was my cousin! And she still tries to hook up with me, I sometimes wonder if all blonde girls are idiots like her.  
The walk to the oval center, with white marble tiles was the longest in my life, all Kassina would talk about was how the girls in her class where doing this and that with guys and other girls and I think I heard something about a horse, too. But I wasn't paying attention because I ran ahead of her to have my blood drawn and then I head off to the section with probably 100 other fifteen year olds like me, I run a hand through my spiky, light blonde hair and eye Kassina having a very animated conversation with a guy, who seemed to only nod and follow her chest with his eyes, her pink dress sparkled in the sunlight and I pulled my eyes away to hear an introductory sentence from our new escort, Sky. Her skirts shone the light out and I examined her face, like how I study medicines for my mom. I concluded that Sky could be considered pretty, just as she concluded with drawing the girls name and a very skinny, long-legged girl who had lovely wavy blonde hair and frightened large green eyes that looked around the stage in a daze, then in a matter of seconds, Sky had traversed the stage and was drawing a boy's name, "Dako Tacody!" I suddenly felt weak and unable to process the thought that I am being sent into an arena to fight to my death and one kid left standing. I suddenly wish the capitol children still had to endure this. But with a shaky march up to the white-washed stage I don't remember it, but I notice my fairly pale hand shoved into the hand of the other girl... What's her name...?  
But before that even registers in my slow brain, I am stuffed into the room, commonly known as _The Goodbye Room._ And as I sat there, fiddling with a button I found in my pocket when Heo tumbled in, his stubbly brown hair bristling as he pointed a finger at me, "W-what was that for?" I could see his innocent brown eyes brimming with tears at my departure, most people called us weird and hated on us, nobody really likes me, on a scale of one to ten, and I would have to be a five. Not popular enough to fit in, but not weird enough to be picked on. Heo on the other hand was probably a two- he was bullied by the ten's and even though they have lightened up on him when I'm around, I'm still kind of scared what will happen while I'm gone, probably for good...  
"Time's up!" Chirped a very un-peacekeeper like voice as a woman entered and read from a list that seemed to be barely longer than a few centimetres. I was eying the envelope curiously with my averagely sized blue-green eyes when the woman spoke up with a dainty little cough. _Hem, hem._ "I sadly inform you that your mother, Cassidy Tacody has passed away approximately six minutes prior." I felt my long held-in tears in my eyes. "H-how could she!" Heo and I both yell at the same time, I had just realised that he hadn't already left and the woman who gave me my heart-breaking news glared at him "I said _Time's up!_" Heo cried out as if her venomous words had stung him and he hugged me once, twice, and on the third time he cried gently "I want you to win. I _need_ you to win." And then Heo disappeared out of the thick door and I settled on the plush Victorian couch, trying to keep myself under control as the grey-haired woman continued the small letter, "For the next fifteen minutes, your father and you shall be granted grieving time." And the woman added as if an afterthought, "In this room, _only_."  
Dad and I had cried for a time until he stilled suddenly and dropped a whale bone bracelet in my hand, my mother's favourite accessory.  
"She wanted you to have it, but-but she couldn't give it to y-you." My father stuttered out, his face was shadowy and he rested his large hand over mine, "Your mother, we found out what it was. Radiation." My face fell as I remembered all of the effects, increased aging, yellowing of the skin...  
I dropped my head in my hands as I realised I was just too stubborn to realise it, my mother, my mother had radiation poisoning and died. Because I hadn't found a cure.  
"I will bury you next to her, son." That was it? My strong father, who was always optimistic, was... Giving up on me?  
Just like that, Moren Tacody had given up on his fifteen year old son, and if I died now, he would have no one.  
And just like _that_, I had resolved to fight, for my father. For Heo. And for my mother.

A/N: Wow... That sure took a while, but I'm pretty proud of it, don't you agree?  
3,166 words! I can't believe it! This is my longest chapter yet! And I know I sort of left a bit of mystery, but I have to, or else I can't slowly unravel they're past.  
Well...  
CrazyPsychoStalkerChild had a pleasure doing business with you!


	5. District four, the cat and the doll

Crazy trivia- Worth 10 points- If the last Hunger games were the 75'Th. How many of the Hunger Games did the Capitol children have to endure before Katniss and Peeta failed miserably?

District four:

Arianna 'Ari' Whiteraven. 13

I soak up the cold water by the ocean, my toes sinking in the soft sand of district four's ocean.  
My wavy, corn silk blonde hair is soaked and has plastered itself against my porcelain-like skin. I crouch down low into the knee-deep shallows and paw around the sand until I find several large, white shells.  
_ One for my mother._ I recite silently, still crouched in the icy waters, _One for Mathew. _I Pick up another shell and lay it in my small hand, _one for me and two for the market._ I smile at my incredible luck of finding five, useable shells and quickly hurry out of the water before a peacekeeper notices a girl prancing around in her underwear.

I slide through my room and silently dry of and prepare for the 'Big, big, big day' and once I'm in my black fairy style dress, with the sparkling layers and black corset, and as I lean to my mirror to examine my face I spot a small brown dot on the arch of my slightly pointed and deeply arched nose, I throw my hands up in defeat, I may _seem_ to be fifteen, but still my... Shirley Temple factor...

I pat Mathew on the head as we stand in line to get our fingers pricked and blood entered in the Capitol's blood bank. I couldn't believe that, instead of standing her ground, that _idiot_ Katniss Everdeen took a suicide pill and left the Capitol steal away twenty-four children away and turn them into killers, killers! And for God's sake, why?  
"Ow!" Matt cries and desperately tries to pry his hand away from the black haired woman, but she kept her hand on his arm and then said in a creepy mechanic voice, "You may go, Mathew."  
I shudder as her slim, cold fingers grasp my small wrist pricks my index finger and tells me to go.

This year's escort is a peppy looking woman with no freckles- Oh, how I envy her freckle-less features- and fiery red hair that just brushes her ankles "Hey there. District four!" The woman bounces a bit, and her tight dress showing of her entire form. "My name is Esca, and you see, I'm back!" Behind me, I hear a few parents gasp as they recognise the escort from before the rebellion. But they're shock only gives her a bit more 'bounce' as she gestures airily behind her at a holographic film flickering to life.  
A watery image of Katniss and Peeta lying on the floor of a grey and blue room, blood was everywhere and Peeta's blonde hair was matted to Katniss's neck- Both of their chests were still.  
My breath caught and I looked way quickly, trying vainly to erase the images from my mind.  
To evade the horrifying images of corpses, I hadn't realised that the tan Esca had already drawn a name and I instantly felt sorry for them... Until everyone is staring at Amelia, and I could hear her wheezy sobs, before I realised it, I was leaping to the air "I volunteer!" Tumbling out of my mouth and I hurry up to the stage, keeping my electric blue eyes on the ground and then once I heard Amelia beginning to cry even harder, I looked up and flashed a prize-winning smile that portrayed nothing I was feeling, but I knew that keeping it cool was for the best of us, even though I was pretty dang terrified.  
As I stepped up onto that stage, I knew my fate was sealed, nobody volunteered for a volunteer, but for some reason I knew it was for the best. I was snapped out of my reverie by Esca, who was inquiring my name "My name Is Arianna Whiteraven." I say and lock eyes with Amelia and then my eyes travel over to where I would presume Aillil is standing, but I can't see point his head out of the sea of heads. "Was that your sister?" Esca asks me softly and I shake my head, and put a bit of a smile on my face, Esca's searching blue eyes lose interest and she bounds over to the boys bowl and draws a slip on the left side of it and reads a strange, un-district four name "Corey Ashwey!" The crowd goes suddenly quiet as a lean boy makes this yowling noise and then quickly manages to leap onto the stage lithely and salute Esca "Proud to make your acquaintance, ma'am" Esca looks thrilled at his compliment and then she announces that we are the district four tributes, and with a sidelong glance at me, my hand is in Corey's and they are both in the air, causing a shriek or two from the audience, and I spot the woman the who took my blood paying another woman beside her.  
I pull my hand out of his, slim tanned one and then he bounds off, looking extremely happy, like a cat with no care in the world.

I was staring at my mother, reduced to a sniffling ball by my feet "Y-you didn't have to use tesserae, I-I could have found a way..." I put on my perfected smile and gently rub my mother's head and pull the sobbing Mathew into my arms, for what would probably be the last time. Aillil had already came and gone, his brown eyes glistening with withheld tears, and Amelia was clinging onto me, yelling at me about volunteering, and I rub her back and tell her it's okay, Amelia's child pigtails were pulled out and her brown hair was wet from her tears.  
After my last family left, I curled up on the couch and sighed, the tears that were burning the back of my throat finally leaking out of my wide eyes.

Corey 'Tripp' Ashwey. 17

After I was reaped, I felt terrible, my throat burning to spill tears, but I held them back and made a fool of myself on Live TV, but my brave face was a bit different than Arianna's, were, with her you could tell she was terrified. But you couldn't tell with me, my instincts were screaming at me to run and hide.  
But I cut off my buzzing nerves and put a warm twinkle in my girl-eyes and sprinted to the stage and decided being sweet was my best bet.  
The pale girl's hand was cold and clammy in mine, but I made sure to keep that happiness glued on my face, and as she pulled her hand away, I watched her pink lips frown momentarily before I turned and ran to the goodbye room.

I could hear Angus stomping through the halls and as he came into the room he enveloped my cat-like body in his own, rather flabby one. "C-calm!" I choke out through his shoulder and see his blue eyes have brimmed over and was leaking tears down his face. "I-I'll miss you biddy." He says haltingly then runs out of the door, his breathing heavy.  
_He thinks I'm going to die..._ I think to myself, and then all of a sudden Ros was sobbing in my arms "Y-you promised me you wouldn't get chosen! Y-you _promised_!" I suddenly felt terrible and I wrapped my arms around my best friend, Tipsy. My eyes suddenly felt wet and my shoulders were heaving, Tipsy looked up at my, her strawberry blonde hair matted from her run over here and her tears "I-I'm sorry." She says, and then reached into the pocket of her little black dress and withdraws a color, with a little gold bell on it and leans over me and clicks it together on my neck "You're Token." She says finally, and then her lips are on mine, her hands running through my wavy hair and her tears leaking onto my cheeks, but then she pulls back, her eyes sombre and says one more word before leaving me sitting alone in the room, "Win."  
I stare at her small form shuddering as she leaves me, and I put my head in my hands and try to figure out what had happened.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was pretty good in my eyes, but I will never know unless you feed me with more tributes and more reviews. So, until I have districts 12,11,10,9,8,7 full or 1,2,3,4,5,6 full, there will be no train rides!**

-Crazy


	6. Im sorry! D:

Waaah~  
I'm S_ooo _sorry guys!  
I have been writing District three for a really long time, and as soon as I began the other tributes POV, some kid I was babysitting went on my laptop and DELETED ALL OF MY SYOT FILES!

And, my birthday party is, like, tomorrow, so0 I have another crapload of things to do.  
Please forgive me!  
And I also have to go to a bunch of my mom's friend's daughters and sons' grad parties...  
_And!_ I have serious writers block on top of everything.  
Fan-Freakingtastic, huh?

-Crazy, trying not to strangle that kid...


	7. I'm so, so sorry!

Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!  
My writing style has improved and I'm happy to say that district 12 is coming. (Yes, I've changed how the reaping will go, again XD)  
I hope you guys don't hate me, because my hard drive got wiped out.  
(I hate you, Future Shop.)  
If you want to do some rping wif me, you can go to  
I'm WantYourSoul.

so anyways, on that note, I should shut up and get to writing, so

- Crazy, aploding all over everywere


End file.
